Berrynose
Berrynose is a broad-shoulderedRevealed in The Sight, creamy-brown tom with amber eyesRevealed in the allegiances of The Sight and a stump for a tail. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Berry first appears as a young kit. It is revealed that he, Hazel, and Mouse are Daisy's kits. :Berry, Hazel, Mouse, and their mother Daisy are found wandering around ThunderClan territory by a ThunderClan patrol, and the four loners are taken to the ThunderClan camp. After Daisy introduces herself and her kits to ThunderClan, Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, tells her that she and her kits can stay in ThunderClan as long as they like. After this, her kits are given Clan names; Berry becomes Berrykit, Hazel becomes Hazelkit, and Mouse becomes Mousekit. :During the badger attack, Daisy and her kits are forced to evacuate the nursery, and hide in the brambles above the hollow, while the battle is fought below. When Daisy tries to carry Berrykit to safety, he whines about how he can walk, and doesn't need to be carried. Daisy pays him no heed, and forces him to hide in the thorns with her. He becomes silent when he sees the battle, and becomes scared. Sunset :Berrykit wanders away from the ThunderClan camp and attempts to hunt in the unfamiliar territory. Instead, he gets caught in a fox trap. When he's finally found by a ThunderClan patrol, it is revealed that Cedarheart, Oakfur, Rowanclaw, and Russetfur were watching the helpless kit, making no move to help him. When the patrol found Berrykit and asked why the ShadowClan cats didn't help him, they said that they didn't have to since he wasn't Clanborn. Berrykit is immediately taken to Leafpool, who is forced to bite off half his tail, which couldn't have been saved. Later in the day, Brightheart goes outside of camp to bury the rest of Berrykit's tail. Daisy is horrified at the loss of Berrykit's tail, but Berrykit himself is proud of it, saying it's a "real warrior injury". :Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit grow up, absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but their mother, Daisy, frightened by the recent badger attack, decides to leave ThunderClan and take her kits back to the horseplace, where they had been born. She leaves with them as soon as Berrykit's tail injury is healed and he is well enough to travel. The kits are not pleased with her decision, and are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, Daisy decides to return to ThunderClan, and give it one more shot. Also, after seeing Brightheart, Mousekit comments, "That ugly cat scared me!" It was true, although it upset Brightheart. :Firestar tells Brambleclaw that Berrykit will be his apprentice once he is old enough, allowing Brambleclaw to become deputy. In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Berrykit appears as Berrypaw and is Brambleclaw's young apprentice. :When Leafpool is talking with Crowfeather, a WindClan patrol appears, made up of Onestar, Tornear, and Harepaw, along with a ThunderClan patrol, made up of Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Berrypaw. Harepaw is seen jeering at Berrypaw for his kittypet blood, while Berrypaw is seen trying to provoke the WindClan apprentice into a fight. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Berrypaw is first seen coming into camp with a plump wood pigeon. He sees Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit and asks if they have seen Brambleclaw, Berrypaw's mentor. The kits tells him that he was with Squirrelflight. Berrypaw then shows the kits the hunter's crouch, but is interrupted by the announcement of a dead fox on ThunderClan territory. Later on, he tells Mousepaw and Hazelpaw that they would be assessed later on in the day. :He, along with the other apprentices, call out Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw's names after their apprentice ceremony. :At the next Gathering, Berrypaw attends along with his siblings. He scoffs at Mousepaw when his brother protested to having told Russetfur that Firestar was going to be giving ShadowClan territory. He then announces that he is going to talk to Harepaw of WindClan. He eagerly greets Graystripe and Millie when the gray warrior returns after being missing since they left the forest. :He responds eagerly to the idea of having a competition with Lionpaw, making snide comments at younger apprentice. Before their fight is finished, Lionpaw is distracted by the appearance of Hollypaw giving Berrypaw the chance to win. When dogs appear in WindClan, Berrypaw is chosen to go on a patrol to help them. :Later, Berrypaw is seen playing with Foxkit and Icekit along with Birchfall. Brambleclaw stops him to go hunting. He attends the next Gathering but gets into a fight with Owlpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, when he called Berrypaw a kittypet. ''Dark River :Going to the next Gathering, Hollypaw scolds Berrypaw when he sniffs around for prey in RiverClan territory, much to the amusement of the nearby warriors. Crossing the tree bridge, he pressures Lionpaw into moving faster, trying to shove past the golden apprentice. He ends up slipping and almost falls in if not for Brackenfur saving him. Before the Gathering starts, Ivypaw and Owlpaw challenge him to a jumping competition. :He cheers loudly when Daisy speaks up about Millie keeping her kittypet name instead of taking a warrior name. He is the first to take up calling WindClan cats squirrel thieves when he hears Dustpelt mutter it when the two Clans meet up for the Gathering. :Later on, Berrypaw has another mock battle with Lionpaw, but defeats him easily this time. Brambleclaw takes him aside to practice further, while Ashfur spoke to his apprentice, Lionpaw. Brambleclaw then asks if Ashfur could assist him in training Berrypaw to take on two warriors at once. Outcast :After a brief moment of panic that his warrior name would end up being 'Berrystumpytail', Berrypaw receives the warrior name, Berrynose; however, Brambleclaw hisses in annoyance at Berrynose's reaction of relief to his new name. :After he is made into a warrior, Berrynose becomes bossy and controlling, taking up ordering the apprentices around. :Later, Berrynose and Birchfall are accidentally caught crossing into ShadowClan territory by a ShadowClan patrol and a ThunderClan patrol that was lead by Firestar. To escape from getting into trouble Berrynose tells Firestar to tell the ShadowClan cats to mark their borders correctly. Firestar tells him that he will not order another Clan around. The two are then punished, being forced to clean out the elders den; Birchfall acts sorry for his actions, while Berrynose acts as though Firestar should not have punished them. Eclipse :Berrynose continues to ignore Honeypaw, who follows him around all the time; Hollypaw says that she doesn't know what Honeypaw sees in him, for all Hollypaw can see in him is pride and scorn. :When Berrynose was going with Firestar to make sure WindClan had left ThunderClan territory, he stumbled into a mouse hole, hurting his paw, but it was not sprained. :After the battle with WindClan, Berrynose tries to convince Firestar to attack WindClan again, to prove ThunderClan isn't weak after the fight, but Firestar rejects the idea. Long Shadows :During the outbreak of greencough in ThunderClan, luckily, Berrynose stays healthy. When Thornclaw starts coughing, he, along with Spiderleg, complain that no cat can get any sleep with the noise. He helps make nests in the abandoned Twoleg nest for the sick cats. Afterwards, he is seen sleeping in one of them, and his sister, Hazeltail, is forced to wake him up and to scold him for being so careless. He shows embarrassment, but makes up an excuse nonetheless. :Berrynose is seen asking Lionblaze what it looked like when Firestar lost a life. Brambleclaw scolds him, and says that it was the kind of question one would expect from a kit, let alone the apprentice he trained. Sunrise :When he, Honeyfern, and Lionblaze were basking on the rocks in camp, Honeyfern is bitten by a snake when she leaps in front of Briarkit to save her. The two had been talking about kits, sounding hopeful that they might have some together soon only moments before the attack. He yells at Leafpool to do something, and when she says that she can't do anything, Berrynose comforts Honeyfern by saying that they would have had wonderful kits together and she had died bravely saving Briarkit. When she dies, he says they'll meet again in StarClan. He sits vigil for Honeyfern that night, along with Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Near the beginning of the book, he announces to Jayfeather that Poppyfrost is going to have his kits. He immediately tells her to go to the nursery, and wants her not to leave it. :He goes on a water patrol with a few other cats that must fetch water from the lake and bring it to the Clan by carrying it in moss. As the patrol neared the lake, they met a group of RiverClan cats patrolling the lake to make sure no cats take fish from it. Berrynose responds aggressively to them, but is put down by Cloudtail. Later, down by the lake with Spiderleg, both of the toms are trapped in the mud but are rescued by Thornclaw, and sent back to camp. :Using her extra keen senses, Dovepaw is able to see Berrynose on the dawn patrol as he trods on a thistle and gets prickles stuck in his paws. He is one of the cats to object to Dovepaw going on a patrol upstream to find out what happened to the water, but is overruled by Firestar. Later, on another patrol by the lake, he is angry to see that Poppyfrost is out of the nursery and tells her that she had to go back. Poppyfrost picks up on his tone, and also gets angry, but follows the patrol home. :After Poppyfrost briefly disappears and then returns to camp, Berrynose gently scolds her and rushes her back into the nursery. He becomes worried as she starts to kit later, demanding to know why the kits hadn't come yet. He withdraws from the nursery at the other queens' requests - especially Daisy, his mother - but paces outside. When the kitting is over, Lionblaze fetches Berrynose and he is delighted to see that he has a son and a daughter, and tells Poppyfrost how clever and beautiful she was, and that their kits will be the best in the Clan. Fading Echoes :It was noted that Berrynose had been taking care of Poppyfrost well after her kitting. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mates:' :Honeyfern (Formerly): Deceased, Verified StarClan member :PoppyfrostRevealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice: Sons: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Daughters: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Father: :SmokyRevealed in Sunset, page 193: Mother: :DaisyRevealed in Twilight, page 146: Brother: :MousewhiskerRevealed in Twilight, page 146: Sister: :HazeltailRevealed in Twilight, page 146: Half-Brother:emon :ToadstepRevealed in Outcast, page 8: Half-Sister: :RosepetalRevealed in Outcast, page 8: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters